El aleteo de una mariposa
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Los días comienzan en cuanto suena la sirena. Nadie pregunta nada, todos lo aceptan. No ha estado siempre ahí, pero ahora forma parte de sus vidas. No es que puedan hacer mucho de frente. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de atacar entre las sombras. Kuroken, Iwaoi
1. Prologo

¡BUENAS! Si se tomaron unos segundos para abrir esto, ya significa mucho. Vamos a ver, un longfic en mucho tiempo. Les presento "El aleteo de una mariposa", mi primer fanfic largo para Haikyuu! Con las parejas Iwaoi y Kuroken. No tengo muy en claro que deberia decir, así que mejor dejaré el prólogo y me explicaré mejor en el primer capitulo.

Haikyuu! No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, todos ellos le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Estaban cerca del bosque. La pelota de vóley pasaba de uno a otro, como siempre.

― ¿Qué te ocurre?

―Es mamá… Está preocupada.

― ¿Por?

―El toque de queda. Dice que no habían hecho eso en mucho tiempo…

―Es normal que haya un toque de queda si hay tantos monstruos…

―Creía eso también, pero papá dice que no hay tantos. Que al contrario de lo que esperaba, se esconden. Es preocupante según él. ¿Tus padres que opinan de lo que está pasando?

No recibió la pelota, y ésta se adentró al bosque. Nada inusual.

―Mamá y papá intentan no hablarme del tema. Que lo mejor es que siga yendo al colegio como siempre, y que deje que los adultos se preocupen. Pero aun así siempre están mirando el reloj, asegurándose de que no esté fuera cuando suena el toque de queda. Y apagan todo. Cenamos en voz baja y nos vamos a dormir. Mamá no arregla nada hasta el día. Papá más de una vez se ha quedado despierto en el sillón.

―Sí, justo como en casa. Supongo que no pueden ignorar el tema por siempre, pero…―hizo una pausa, mirando al cielo. ―Mejor vayámonos, la sirena va a sonar pronto. ¿Vas a buscar la pelota?

―Sí…

―Sabes, papá dice que no hay tantas piedras en la mina como había antes, pero… No lo sé, no me dice todo y eso es raro… en fin, ¡Apúrate!

Al mirar atrás esperando ver a su amigo con la pelota que había ido a buscar, no vio nada.

― ¡Esto no es divertido! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Kenma? ¡Kenma!

Por más que corrió y corrió, buscándole, él era el único que quedaba allí.

-o—

―Estás demasiado envuelto en eso.

―Ya lo sé.

―Necesitas un descanso. No vas a poder hacer nada si no duermes apropiadamente.

―De verdad necesito aprender esto, Iwa-chan. Es importante.

―Y luego querrás ir a probarlo y será importante también. Vamos, vete a dormir. No podrás salir cuando suene la sirena.

―Que… ¿Qué opinas de la sirena? Estoy… algo cansado de privarme de salir cuando quiero. Quizás mamá consiga el permiso, al menos. ¿Tu padre ya lo ha sacado?

―Sí. Está intentando sacar uno para mí, ya que voy a trabajar con él. Hay muchas cosas que conseguiremos de noche. Y sí, pasaré cerca de la mina y traeré tus pedidos, no empieces a molestarme con eso.

― ¡Eres el mejor, Iwa-chan!

―Sí, sí. Bueno, vuelvo a casa. No falta mucho. Si te vuelve a tener que ir a buscar papá…

―No pasará, no pasará. No tienes que preocuparte, cuando consiga explicar porque esto ocurre… Quiero respuestas. Sabes que si las teng-

―Si consigues explicarlo obtendrás una beca para estudiar, lo sé.

―Me alegra que lo entiendas, Iwa-chan. No te preocupes, serás el primero en saber cuándo encuentre la respuesta.

A veces, buscar respuestas es peligroso. Encuentras más, mucho más de lo que buscabas.

-o—

Todos se levantan, nadie hace preguntas, nadie dice nada al respecto. Se preparan para sus tareas. El día sólo comienza una vez que suena la sirena.


	2. Capitulo 1

¡Hola, otra vez! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo! Bueno, ahora empecemos la historia. Una aclaración rapidita, los chicos de primer año están terminando sus estudios, y los de segundo y tercero trabajando. La verdad no quiero meterme demasiado en algunos temas ya que los explicaré a fondo en los capitulos. Veré de ir dejando algunos detalles que no se toquen en la historia muy directamente o cosas así. Dioses, es muy raro escribir algo antes de la historia, hace mucho no lo hago.

Les dedico este primer capitulo a Lucas y Magali por soportarme con mis preguntas raras. *Y a vos también cate. Yo sé que al menos leistes mis mensajes.* Yo los hamo chicos. Fue muy dificil cortarlos.

 _Haikyuu! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedades de Furudate._

* * *

Había abierto el consultorio bastante temprano, apenas había sonado la sirena. No esperaba que fuera un día agitado, y dudaba tener pacientes hasta la tarde, pero no le venía mal el tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos. Preparó su café y se sentó, desdoblando el periódico. Leyó todo por encima, con la cabeza en otra parte.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un tremendo golpe en su puerta que lo sorprendió. Era temprano. ¿Alguien de la mina?

Tuvo su respuesta en cuanto abrió. Yamaka Mika estaba en la puerta y detrás de él se encontraba Bokuto, con la frente bastante más roja de lo normal, sosteniendo un paño contra ella.

―Buen día. Bokuto-san se lastimó, ¿Podría revisarlo?―se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su acompañante.―Tome el resto del día libre y mañana de necesitarlo, Bokuto-san. Yo tengo que volver.

―Está bien. Gracias por acompañarme, Mika-chan.

―Hm, sí. Que tenga un buen día, Kuroo-san.

―Igualmente.

Dejó entrar al chico, el cual fue de inmediato a sentarse a una camilla. Kuroo lo siguió, con un botiquín del cual sacó algunas gasas y un antiséptico.

―Algún día va a llamarme Bokuto sin más, ya lo verás.―rio

―Bo, estás apuntando demasiado lejos. Esa chica no llama a nadie de esa forma.

―A esa horrible serpiente de Daishou si lo llama por su nombre.

―Ugh, no traigas ese nombre que se me amarga la boca. Entonces, ¿Qué te pasó?―preguntó, mientras retiraba el paño de la frente del chico.

―La parte en la que estaba era bastante sensible y terminó por ceder. Ahora van a cercarla y estudiar lo que pasó.

―Ya… Bueno, veo que Akaashi y Mika hicieron un buen trabajo con tu golpe, como siempre. No creo que haya nada más para mí para hac-

― ¡Kuroo-san, buen día!

―Ah, Lev. Buen día. ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo, Bokuto?

Kuroo no estaba sorprendido del golpe de Bokuto, hacia días recibía pacientes de urgencia de la mina. Siempre había muchos cuando exploraban una parte nueva. Lev también se acostumbraba lentamente al ritmo del consultorio, y eso lo hacía feliz. Lo había tomado como aprendiz desde la reducción de horario en las escuelas, lo que le dejaba la tarde con menos trabajo que hacer. El chico era ruidoso y algo torpe, pero aprendía rápido y tenía buenos instintos. Era más de lo que podía pedir.

Bokuto era un tema aparte. Eran amigos de la escuela, pero apenas podía verlo desde que había empezado a trabajar en la mina. A no ser que se lesionara, volvía a la casa por la noche, y podían quedar muy pocas veces. Gajes del oficio.

― ¡Kuroo! ¡Te traje algunas cosas que me pediste!―gritó su amigo, a la vez que depositaba una pequeña bolsa negra en la mesa, al lado de la taza de café.

― ¿Qué es eso, Kuroo-san?

―Es una bolsa de piedras, de la mina.―contestó, ojeando el contenido.

―Es que a mi Kuroo le gusta bastante la creación de pociones.―rio, abrazándole.

―Si quieres te enseñaré a hacer alguna poción. ―dijo, dirigiéndose al menor.―Tengo que hacer una para tu madre de todas formas. ¿Cuánto era, Bokuto?

En cuanto su amigo se retiró del consultorio, Kuroo se preparó para recibir a los pacientes que tenía anotados para el día. Una vez que tuvo todo preparado, llamó a su aprendiz.

―Escucha, Lev. Hoy solo tenemos consultas rápidas, nada más que eso. Vas a hablar con ellos y comentarme qué opinas, y si tus diagnósticos están bien podrás tomar pacientes leves. Pero quiero que estés atento, ya que luego te daré casos hipotéticos con los que trabajarás el resto del día, ¿Entendido?

― ¡De acuerdo, Kuroo-san!

La mañana pasó rápido, mientras supervisaba el trabajo de Lev. Había acertado la mayoría de los diagnósticos y le había entregado libros para que pudiera llevarse a la casa y trabajar con casos teóricos. Al menos podía enseñarle cosas que le serían útiles, no como las que aprendía en la escuela. Cosas como curar heridas y preparar pociones.

Preparó todo el material que necesitarían ante la atenta mirada de su aprendiz.

―Bien. ¿Sabes qué es esto, Lev?―preguntó, señalando uno de los objetos en la mesa.

―Es un mortero, ¿No?

―Así es. ¿Te han enseñado algo de pociones?

―Un poco. A una de mis profesoras le gustaba y comentaba cosas a veces. Eso se utiliza para moler las piedras, ¿No?

―Sí, muy bien. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―Eh… ¿Qué debo hacer?

―Tienes que sujetar el pilón con fuerza y apretar hasta que quede bastante compacto.―se quedó callado, esperando que siguiera sus instrucciones.―Bien, ahora tienes que pasar esto a un vaso con agua y agitar hasta que se disuelva. Échale un poco más. Muy bien, ahora mi parte favorita.―hizo una pausa, acercándole un recipiente de vidrio.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Es un matraz. Se usa para preparar las soluciones. Ahora vamos a pasar lo del vaso aquí y le agregamos más agua. Tenemos que agregarle hasta esta línea de aquí―dijo, señalando una pequeña línea blanca en el cuello del recipiente.― Se llama aforo. Si agregamos agua hasta aquí sabremos que tenemos un litro de nuestra solución.

―Oh… ¿Y qué pasaría si pusiéramos de más?

―Si pusiéramos más agua diluiríamos, por tanto no tendría la misma concentración del soluto.

―… ¿Eh?

―Su efecto sería más leve, dependiendo de cuánto nos pasáramos. Ahora agrega despacio un par de gotas de agua. Ve despacio…

― ¿Ya está, Kuroo-san?

―Sí. Te felicito, Lev.

― ¡Gracias!

Pasó el contenido del matraz a otro frasco, más fácil de transportar. A la vez que lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en el chico. Su vida no estaba siendo fácil. Desde la muerte de su padre en la mina su familia había tenido varios problemas económicos, y su madre estaba enferma. Su hermana era un sol, y no lo dejaba trabajar con ella porque decía que no era lo que un chico de su edad tenía que hacer.

Mientras terminaba de etiquetar el frasco, no pudo evitar preguntar.

― ¿Como está tu mamá?

―… Está mejor. Como Alissa está ocupándose de la pastelería puede pasar más tiempo descansando pero... Usted sabe que no ha sido fácil.―susurró.

―Tu madre es una mujer muy buena, Lev. Seguro que las cosas mejorarán con el tiempo.

― Sí, eso espero... Usted está haciendo mucho por mí y por mi familia. En verdad se lo agradezco.

Para Kuroo esas palabras eran más que lindas. Las escuelas habían acortado sus horarios, ya que habían eliminado varias clases y prácticamente no les enseñaban más que la historia del gobierno y todas las cosas que habían hecho. Nadie estaba muy seguro de cuándo y cómo había llegado ese gobierno, pero una vez que se instalaron no se habían ido más.

Kuroo era consciente de que no podía seguir estudiando, y que aun teniendo curiosidad y ganas de aprender más, debía contentarse con poder leer archivos en la biblioteca cuando tenía tiempo libre. Él había terminado los estudios secundarios, pero antes de poder elegir una especialización tuvo que elegir ayudar a sus padres. Había optado por ayudar a su padre en su consultorio en lugar de postularse para una beca, y desde que su padre había fallecido él era el único médico. Su madre, si bien no era una anciana, no gozaba de muy buena salud y no podía ayudarlo, por lo que el consultorio quedaba por completo a su cargo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. El gobierno había prohibido la enseñanza de magia en el colegio, por tanto ya no les enseñaban a defenderse. No era que Kuroo fuera bueno en la materia, si quiera lo había intentado. Pero definitivamente le había ayudado a pulir algunas habilidades, como la percepción de su entorno. En caso de que la sirena no sonara y se encontrara con un monstruo, podría tener oportunidades de salir victorioso.

Otra cosa instalada por el actual gobierno, la sirena. El Valle de Cristal, como otros lugares, era una pequeña ciudad cercana a una mina. De allí se extraían la mayoría de las piedras que se utilizaban en pociones y magia. Cerca de la mina, existía una gran variedad de monstruos que se alimentaban de las piedras que había cerca. Usualmente no eran muy hostiles y si no les robabas la comida no te hacían nada, pero ellos también habían cambiado.

Habían creado la sirena para avisar sobre el pico de actividad de los monstruos. Atacaban a cualquiera. Cualquier persona que estuviera fuera de su casa luego de la sirena era sospechosa de alterar su comportamiento, razón por la que se crearon los permisos. Muchas personas necesitaban de materiales que se conseguían de noche, como por ejemplo flores nocturnas y demás. Aunque Kuroo era una persona con el permiso, prefería darles el trabajo a los cazadores y ordenarle cosas a ellos. Estaban capacitados, no como él, que había ignorado varias lecciones de magia en la escuela y había aprendido a usar una vieja ballesta que su papá le había regalado. Él había tenido suerte y tenía un talento natural, pero otros no tendrían siquiera esa oportunidad.

Se imaginó tener a Lev al lado, practicando con una ballesta y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás podría "equivocarse" y dejar algún libro sobre magia entre los que le daba a Lev para practicar sus diagnósticos.

Cuando el chico tomó sus cosas y se fue, volvió a leer el periódico. Solo habia noticias menores de la ciudad. El cumpleaños de una de las amables señoras del mercado que siempre que le veía le regalaba alguna manzana. La forma en la que aumentaban los precios. Nada interesante. También guardaban la mayoría de la información importante.

Lo guardó en su mochila y volvió a casa. Su mamá lo estaba esperando con una cena caliente. No podía llevarle sus preocupaciones, no lo merecía.

Tras cenar, se aseguró de que todas las trabas estuvieran colocadas y apagó las luces. En cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada pudo escuchar la primera alerta de la sirena, lo que causó que se tapara la cara con la almohada.

La noche había empezado.

«Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Dónde estás? No me dejes solo.»

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones, ¡No se vayan todavía!

Primero que nada, quisiera que tomaran algunas cosas como un videojuego. Los ataques, la magia, la vida. Si, Kuroo puede saber usar una ballesta, pero si no tiene la magia para utilizar habilidades especiales... unas flechas no van a hacer mucho daño a sus enemigos. Voy a hablar sobre los monstruos en el futuro, aun no tengo muy claro como quisiera describirlos. Segundo, voy a ir alternando entre Kuroo e Iwaizumi. Quizás haya alguno especial en el medio, no lo sé. También, el "Valle de Cristal" es la ciudad donde viven. Quería ponerle un nombre porque se lo pregunté a unos amigos y me dijeron que preferían una ciudad con nombre. Nada muy interesante, verán.

Por último, voy a ser sincera, dudo actualizar muy seguido. Intentaré de verdad cumplirlo, ya sea cada una o dos semanas, pero veamos qué tal sale. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta idea, y espero que haya llegado a interesarles un poquito al menos.

¿Qué piensan? ¡Me encantaría que dejaran un review! ¡Acepto todo tipo de críticas mientras no vengan escritas en un tomate!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capitulo 2

_¡Buenas, una vez más! Ah~~ Quisiera decir que hay mucho para contar, pero en realidad no lo hay. Sorpresa! Insisto, es raro escribir cosas acá, antes de la historia. Hace mucho no lo hacía. Estoy vieja, chicos, qué le vamos a hacer._

 _¡Vamos a lo nuestro!_

 _Haikyuu! No me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Furudate._

* * *

― ¡Iwaizumi, al frente!

― ¡Voy! ¡Matsukawa, derecha!

― ¿Cuántos llevamos?

― ¡Treinta y cinco, creo!

―Vamos, ¡Unos cinco más!

Corrieron acercándose aún más a la mina. Hanamaki llamó la atención de los monstruos con algunas balas de fuego en su camino. Matsukawa los inmovilizó con flechas paralizantes e Iwaizumi se acercó corriendo, cortándolos por la mitad con su espada. De inmediato se desvanecieron, dejando caer algunas cosas que se apresuraron en tomar.

― ¿Sólo esto? ―gruñó Hanamaki. ― Las semillas pueden ser útiles, pero… Las flores me son inservibles. ¿Matsukawa?

―Podrían servir para la taberna. Las tomaré.

―Yo quiero el polvo. A los animadores puede gustarles.

―Vale, aquí tienes. ¿Alguno quiere los restos?

―Nah, véndelos.

― Voy a pasar por el bar. ¿Quieren tomar una bebida? ―propuso Hanamaki.

―Tengo que terminar papeleo de la guardia, lo siento.

― Tú tienes que volver, ¿No, Iwaizumi?

―Sí, la noche ya está por terminar. Voy a informar los datos y volveré a casa. Te acompaño, Matsukawa.

Hanamaki, Matsukawa e Iwaizumi eran cazarrecompensas. Para el primero era lo único, mientras que para los otros dos era su segundo trabajo. Matsukawa era un guardia mientras que Iwaizumi mecánico, trabajaba con su padre.

Si bien los guardias tenían la tarea de mantener controlados a los monstruos, los cazarrecompensas tenían una función similar.

Ellos buscaban objetos y recolectaban cosas que pudieran ser útiles para diferentes personas. Las semillas, por ejemplo, servirían para hacer unos tés deliciosos. Las flores darían un toque dulzón a las bebidas de la taberna y el polvo haría unas excelentes explosiones coloridas para los niños. También tenían horarios especiales. Generalmente sus turnos empezaban una vez que sonaba la sirena, y terminaban un rato antes de que amaneciera.

Por la noche, podían encontrar pasadizos y ubicaciones que de día serían muy difíciles de encontrar. Claro, además de que los "Monstruos Jefe"(1) estarían durmiendo y no los encontrarían.

Para Iwaizumi ser cazador tenía varios pros y contra. Por una parte, incluía practicar con la espada, su magia, y tener información más ampliada que si la leyera en el periódico. Por el otro lado, incluía un tortuoso viaje al ayuntamiento. No tenía nada contra la mayoría de los trabajadores públicos, como Matsukawa o Yukie, pero él estaba firmemente en contra del gobierno.

― ¿Cómo quieres hacer lo próximo, Iwaizumi? ―preguntó su acompañante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

― Para ser sincero no tengo muy en claro algunas cosas todavía. ¿Podrías seguir investigando?

―Por supuesto. Bueno, yo no tengo que ir a ver a Yukie. Te veré en la semana.

― Sí, hasta pronto.

Se separó de Matsukawa. Con él y Hanamaki, además de otros, formaban un pequeño grupo de resistencia contra el gobierno.

―Iwaizumi-san.

―Akaashi, buen día. ¿Cómo estás?

―Buen día. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

―Tengo que informar. ¿Quieres anotar tú o mejor llamas a Yukie?

No hizo falta que la llamara. La chica apareció a la mención de su nombre.

― ¡Iwaizumi! Es bueno verte.

Yukie y Akaashi trabajaban para el gobierno. Ella era una de las administradoras, anotaba los pedidos para los cazarrecompensas. Era un espadachín como él, había tenido facilidad para ganar la beca y ya ni le era necesario entrar al bosque para hacer valer su nombre. Matsukawa no lo había tenido tan fácil como ella en comparación. Akaashi, el otro chico, trabajaba en su beca haciendo estudios para la mina.

Las becas tenían dos etapas, la de oficina y la práctica. Debían aprobar ambas para conseguir trabajos decentes. La mayoría de los chicos aplicaba esperando aprobar, ya que tener una beca daba beneficios en cuanto a trabajo y estatus social. Iwaizumi, si bien no había intentado conseguir una, había entrado como cazarrecompensas luego de que Matsukawa lo hiciera. Había sido recomendado por él y Yukie, además de varios de sus profesores de secundaria. Lo agradecía, ya que era una forma sencilla de acceder a distinta información que no encontraría en otra parte.

―Deberías pasar por el consultorio. ―comentó la chica―Ese corte podría infectarse.

―Nah, estará bien. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa importante?

―No todavía. ¿Te mantengo al tanto de la próxima ronda?

―Por favor.

La última ronda en la que había participado, había descubierto rastros de lo que suponía era un antiguo hechizo. Existían varios rumores sobre una organización que trabajaba con el gobierno, que realizaban diferentes experimentos en diferentes partes del Valle de Cristal. Pero rumores o no, el gobierno era el gobierno. Tenía que tener cuidado ya que, si quisieran desaparecer del mapa a alguien, seguramente podrían hacerlo.

Sus opciones para informarse sobre el tema, eran ir a la biblioteca a investigar, o aprovechar que debía llevarle unas cuantas cosas a Sugawara Koushi y hablar con él.

En cuanto salió del ayuntamiento se dirigió a la casa del chico. Era una casa bonita en la que vivía solo, sin embargo, rara vez estaba en silencio. Sin siquiera entrar, podía escuchar lo que ocurría dentro. Sobre todo, cuando su visitante era un energético chico de secundaria.

― ¡Claro que sí, Sugawara-san! ¡Estará bien!

―… No querrías revis-

―Buenas, Suga. ―dijo, captando su atención.

― ¡Iwaizumi-kun! ―exclamó. Luego de saludar, se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico―Mejor dejémoslo para más tarde, ¿Sí?

―Claro. ¡Buen día, Iwaizumi-san!

Sugawara trabajaba como maestro de jardín de infantes, y era uno de los mejores clérigos que conocía en toda la ciudad. Era un joven amable que había tenido problemas en secundaria, sobre todo luego de declarar que le gustaba la magia curativa. (2) Muy pocas personas le habían apoyado en su decisión, pero había demostrado ser más que útil para algunos, incluso más que el médico de la ciudad. Iwaizumi, por ejemplo, era una de esas personas.

Hinata Shouyou, el aprendiz, quiso acercarle un vaso con agua, pero tropezó en el camino. Al limpiarlo terminó por tirar el vaso y romperlo. Tenía que admitir que Suga también era una persona muy paciente. La mayoría de las personas había evitado tomar al chico como su discípulo, sabiendo lo torpe que era. Al final, Suga le pidió que organizara los polvos que tenían y los que Iwaizumi le había llevado, en la otra habitación.

―… Es bueno saber que tiene tanta energía… ¿Estará bien?

― ¡Verás que le irá de maravilla! Aunque tiene mucho que arreglar, eso no voy a negarlo. ―el chico suspiró, alcanzando un vaso no roto de agua que le pasó a Iwaizumi.

El clérigo le observó unos segundos. Suficientes como para que Iwaizumi se pusiera incómodo y mirara a su alrededor. Pudo notar que como siempre la sala de estar de la casa estaba llena de libros infantiles, además de varios dibujos. Los niños lo amaban. Si bien era el prospecto de un chico bueno, Iwaizumi conocía la verdad. Entre todos los libros con historias bonitas, había varios libros con información sobre la magia antigua.

Actualmente la magia se utilizaba más que nada a través de armas. Para Iwaizumi, por ejemplo, era a través de su espada. Matsukawa usaba sus ballestas y Hanamaki había optado por un método más nuevo, unas pistolas. Tenía entendido que gastaban mucha menos energía mágica que las armas convencionales, pero a él le gustaban. Antes, la magia que se usaba se canalizaba mediante nada más que el cuerpo, lo que la hacía muy peligrosa. Se mezclaban mucho los niveles de magia y vida de la persona, y ésta solía morir ejecutando algún hechizo.

Claro que por el mismo motivo era más que útil cuando se quería hacer un hechizo poderoso.

Recordó el motivo por el que estaba pensando sobre magia antigua, lo que había encontrado en el bosque. En medio de la caza de un jefe, Hanamaki le había llamado. Había encontrado una pequeña bolsa con restos de piedras, que parecían servir para ampliar la capacidad mágica. La primera vez que encontraron una, necesitó de los tres juntos para poder derrotar al jefe. Luego hubo una explosión en el bosque de la que ningún periódico habló.

Siempre que encontraba una bolsita con algunas piedras venia de la mano con algún monstruo modificado. Su tamaño era mayor que lo normal, y sus ataques también. Lo que generalmente tomaba un cazador, tomaba tres.

La ronda de la última noche no debería haber sido como esas noches, no habían encontrado nada. Pero aun así los monstruos estaban alterados y un buen ataque por la espalda le había proporcionado el corte que ahora tenía en la cara.

― ¿Quieres que te lo arregle? ―preguntó el chico, luego de mirarle fijamente varios segundos.

―Si quieres. No hace falta, la verdad. No es profundo y sanar-

Sintió el cosquilleo de la magia curativa en su piel. Siempre le provocaba risa. Sospechaba que Suga se lo hacía a propósito, ya que solía decirle que lo veía todo el tiempo serio, que se tomaba la vida demasiado en serio.

Iwaizumi no entendía cómo podía ser tan amable, sobre todo con la cantidad de cosas que le habían pasado. Habían ido juntos a la secundaria y, al momento de elegir una magia especial, muchas personas le habían criticado. Suga tenía un gran potencial para ser un hechicero de hielo y rayo, pero lo había rechazado al conocer los potenciales de la magia curativa que Takeda, su profesor, le había comentado.

Antes, ese tipo de magia se consideraba de la más delicada. Inútil en ataque. Para mujeres, en pocas palabras. Suga se había callado y lo había tragado todo. Pero no había cedido. Era testarudo, como todos los hechiceros que conocía.

Eran testarudos e irían hasta el final con todo. Como sus cuerpos, sus mentes. Necesitaban de una gran inteligencia para manejar la complejidad de algunos hechizos, y una gran resistencia para que su cuerpo pudiera soportar la magnitud de los hechizos que realizaban.

Sin embargo, era una magia relativamente fácil de manejar con heridas pequeñas. Su corte, por ejemplo, tomaría alguna porción mínima de la energía de Suga y lo arreglaría comiendo un poco de pan con poción. (3) Nunca había visto alguna herida importante, pero sabía qué de ser daños de gran magnitud, la herida se traspasaría al cuerpo del mago. Tenía muchos pro y contras, como casi todas las hechicerías.

―Gracias, Suga.

―No es nada~ ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo unos cuantos panes deliciosos que te pueden ayudar a curar un poco tu estado. Debes estar cansado. Viniste muy temprano, no hacía falta.

― En realidad venía por otro tema…

Le comentó a Suga su idea de que fuera magia antigua la que manejaban estas personas. Él también formaba parte de la resistencia. También habían conseguido a Hinata, luego de que éste escuchara tras la puerta una de sus conversaciones sobre una actividad sospechosa del gobierno.

Suga conseguía bastante información, aunque se rodeara de niños todo el día. Con esa sonrisa bonita podía hablar con las madres agotadas que trabajaban todo el día en el mercado, y conseguir jugosos rumores. Era una especie de informante, si quería darle algún nombre.

Le dejó el recado y se dirigió a su casa. Saludó a la vecina, y la ayudó a entrar las compras a su cocina. Le daba pena, era una señora que vivía sola, y estaba enferma. Años atrás, un poco antes de que el gobierno estableciera la necesidad de una sirena, hubo una explosión tóxica en la mina.

Esa explosión se había llevado a varios con ella, entre ellos al marido y al hijo de la señora, y le había dado problemas de salud a una buena parte de los adultos. Era... raro. Por lo poco que Iwaizumi lograba conectar, el grupo de los rumores, tenían alguna intención oscura en el bosque. Se decía que habían sido los causantes del incidente en la mina, y por consecuente, de la modificación del comportamiento de los monstruos que habían causado la sirena. Pero con tan poca información, sólo era una suposición, un rumor más.

Se relajó de inmediato en cuanto llegó a su casa. Sentía el olor a café y galletitas de manteca recién hechas, y la voz de sus padres hablando de cosas triviales en la cocina. Su mamá avisó que iría a comprar, dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y una aclaración de no comerse las galletitas, pues no eran para ellos. Suspiró al verla irse y tomó un par de todas formas, dirigiéndose al patio trasero de su casa.

Tenía una buena relación con ambos de sus progenitores, pero era más honesto con su padre. Él había sido guardia antes de que él naciera, pero había renunciado y se las había arreglado con un negocio con el que no le iba nada mal actualmente. Siempre solían hablar cuando estaban en el patio, como ahora, su padre arreglando un viejo reloj que le habían llevado, y él observándolo. Le comentó sobre todas sus teorías. Sobre toda la información que había recolectado hasta la fecha. El hombre sólo asentía.

Cuando terminó de hablar, le alcanzó una piedra para afilar la espada, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su padre se quedó callado varios segundos, pero Iwaizumi sabía que no iba a oír ni una sola palabra de lo que pensaba. El hombre no había cuestionado nunca las decisiones de su hijo, ni siquiera cuando le habló de sus intenciones de crear una resistencia contra algo que no conocían, contra algo que no se sabía si existía siquiera. Sólo le daba consejos.

―Ten cuidado, Hajime.

―Lo tendré, papá. No te preocupes por mí.

No era un "Para con esto." No era un "Destrózalos a todos." Era un, "Creo en tus decisiones." Y eso le hacía sentir mejor, incluso con todas las dudas que tenía.

¿Qué quería el gobierno? ¿La organización, sólo era un rumor? ¿En verdad valía la pena la resistencia?

Todas esas preguntas se esfumaron en cuanto tomó otra galletita de manteca recién horneada de la cocina y escuchó el grito de su madre que acababa de llegar.

«Es que tú no entiendes. Esto es... magnífico.»

* * *

 _¡Fin de capítulo! ¿Pueden creer que SÍ actualice a tiempo? Yo no. De verdad, no lo creo. Bueno, a veer estos numeritos bonitos que puse en la historia._

 _(1) Monstruos Jefe: ¿Recuerdan lo que dije antes, lo de verlo como un juego? Insistiré, sería como un jefe de zona._

 _(2) Magia Curativa: Existen varios tipos de magia, hielo-rayo, fuego-veneno, luz-oscuridad, magia curativa, etc. Es inusual para los chicos el seguir este tipo de magia, porque se supone que lo siguen chicas que quedan "En la casa, esperando que venga el marido para curarle." A Suga no le importa. Y a mi menos, mi Suga es un hombre fuerte._

 _(3) Pan con poción: Ídem 1. Estos panes con poción los prepara la hermosa de Alissa. (Bueno, la pastelería. ¿Se imaginan comer algo hecho por Lev? Me daría miedo.)_

 _Ahora que hablamos de esto, al final desvaríe un poco, ¿No? Son casi las dos de la mañana, perdón. Quería... quería remarcar que aunque Iwaizumi sea un cazarecompensas muy bueno, que maneje su espada como un as (Jaja, as. ¿Entienden? ¿Broma muy mala? Perdón.), al final del día, va a su casa con sus padres y necesita consejo de ellos. Y quien no le robó una galletita a mamá, ¿No? ... ¿Mejor me voy a dormir? Sí, mejor._

 _¿Qué piensan? ¡Me encantaría que dejaran un review! ¡Acepto todo tipo de críticas, mientras no vengan pegadas a un cuchillo!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Capitulo 3

_¡Bueenas! ¡Perdóoon! ¡Dos días de retraso, eso está muy mal! ¡No se hace, no sigan mi ejemplo! A veer, ¿Qué podemos contar hoy?_

 _―Podrías empezar comentando sobre tu retraso. Es de muy mal gusto, tus lectores van a abandonarte._

 _Pero... Pero... ¡Semi~! En fin. Él tiene razón~ Mi retraso tiene que ver con un muy simple hecho: resfrio. ¿Saben lo triste que es tener que apagar el ventilador por tus estornudos? Buuu._

 _¡Ahora pasemos a una cosa más divertida! ¡El capítulo del fic!_

 _Haikyuu! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedades de Furudate._

* * *

― ¿Estás seguro, Semi?

―Sí. Me lo dijeron varias personas, además de que Tendou también lo había oído antes. Creo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se conozca un poco más.

Kuroo rompió el silencio que se había generado llamando a la cantinera. Era una chica joven, no mucho más grande que él.

― ¿Van a tomar algo más? ―preguntó― ¡Ah, hace unos días nos trajeron flores! ¡Shouhei, atiéndelos!

―Creí que no te traían flores hace un tiempo. ―señaló Yaku.

―No mi proveedor usual, pero he conseguido por otros lados. ¡No puedo no servir la mejor bebida! Me voy, chicos. Tengo que servir a mis otros clientes.

El bar en el que se encontraba Kuroo con dos de sus amigos más cercanos, Yaku y Semi, era uno de los más populares gracias a su bebida especial. Si bien era una bebida que se preparaba en otros bares, sólo la familia Fukunaga lo hacía tan adictivo.

Fukunaga Shouhei, el más chico, asintió a su hermana y preparó los tragos. A Kuroo le agradaba. Era un chico que no hacía más comentarios de los que debía, prácticamente no decía nada. Siempre estaba allí, en un costado de la cantina, limpiando las copas. En cuanto acercó las bebidas, la conversación se reanudó.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al tema principal. Semi les había llamado para comentarles que existía el rumor de varias personas extrañas en el bosque. Personas que no eran cazarrecompensas o guardias. Personas que no tenían nada que hacer en el bosque por la noche.

― ¿No tendrán que ver con lo de la modificación?

Como siempre. Las palabras justas de la persona más callada de todas.

―Yo pensé lo mismo. ―admitió Yaku. ― Pero… ¿Quiénes? ¿Y por qué?

―Dinero, probablemente. Quienes, no lo sé.

―Kuroo tiene un punto, seguro sea el dinero lo que los motive… Me siento algo incómodo, mejor vámonos.

La señal para avisar que uno de ellos se sentía más observado que de costumbre. Fukunaga esperó a que le dieran el dinero de las bebidas para acercarles una servilleta con una fecha. Kuroo volvió a su casa sin dirigir más que un adiós a sus amigos, que hicieron lo mismo.

A los pocos días, hicieron caso a la servilleta. Por la tarde, se juntaban a entrenar en diferentes lugares o locales, aunque los preferidos eran el patio detrás de la casa de Semi y Tendou o de Fukunaga.

En cuanto entró a la casa de Semi no pudo evitar sonreír. Era, junto a Tendou, los mejores diseñadores de ropa en todo el Valle de Cristal y estaban orgullosos de serlo. En su hogar tenían varios retazos de tela, maniquíes, agujas por montones. Pero detrás de la hermosa casa estaba su patio. Era bastante simple, el pasto verde y bien recortado. Tenía múltiples encantos. Entre ellos, que era un lugar increíble para poder entrenar.

Yaku, Tendou, Semi y Kuroo habían ido juntos a la secundaria. Yaku y Semi eran excelentes en clases de magia, lo que les daba acceso a clases especiales y más avanzadas. Yaku era un excelente arquero, con una precisión digna de reconocimiento. Semi era más atrevido, y había decidido ser un hechicero de fuego y veneno. Tendou y Kuroo, en cambio, eran buenos manejando las ballestas.

Habían compartido sus años de adolescencia juntos, y siempre hablaban de la sirena. Siempre se habían juntado a compartir la información que tuvieran. Era más bien como un juego. Había sido hasta lindo en su momento, hasta que entendieron que alguien tenía que hacer algo si se querían cambiar las cosas. Si el miedo paralizaba, estancaba a los adultos, eran ellos quienes tenían que tomar el asunto en sus manos. Todos conseguían información a su manera. Semi tenía su propio local con Tendou en el que les iba bastante bien, y Kuroo tenía el consultorio de su padre. En cambio, Yaku enseñaba matemáticas en la secundaria.

Había conocido a Lev a través de él. Le había comentado sobre la señora enferma dueña de la pastelería, y a cambio Yaku le había contado que había charlado varias veces con su hijo desde que le habían avisado que su padre había fallecido. Luego, Lev había comenzado a hacer recados para Yaku y finalmente Kuroo lo tomó como aprendiz en el consultorio. Era un buen chico.

No le hubiera gustado involucrar a los más jóvenes de ser posible, pero ellos tenían un notable interés en toda la magia. Fukunaga, Lev, Kyoutani, Yahaba. Siempre que podían entrenaban con ellos. Ya había llevado varias veces a Lev, pero el chico aún no parecía aprender a apuntar bien con un arco. Eso exasperaba bastante a Yaku, quien hacía lo posible para trasmitirle un poco de su conocimiento. Fukunaga y Yahaba aprendían observando a Semi y copiándole. Kyoutani tenía sus propios entrenamientos en la guardia.

Le causaba algo de felicidad saber que al menos podían defenderse por sus propios medios. Podía relajarse y tomar su vieja ballesta, aquella que la madre de Shibayama había arreglado para él, y concentrarse en nada más que en su propio entrenamiento.

Tomó aire un par de veces y comenzó a correr. Maniquíes por doquier a los que disparar. Se sentía bien en cierta forma el agotar su magia para reforzar la dirección e impacto de las flechas. Era como sentirse vivo. Con sus obligaciones, Kuroo rara vez tenía el tiempo de entrenar. Como médico, no podía desaparecerse por ahí, tenía que estar allí tanto por sus pacientes habituales como aquellos que pudieran llegar de urgencia de la mina. Bokuto había sido el primero de muchos en lastimarse en la última exploración de la mina. Le habían seguido Konoha, Kindaichi, Futakuchi y algunos más. Cuando le preguntó a Mika por el asunto, ella dijo que apenas habían pasado la primera etapa y que rezaba para que no hubiera más heridos. Parecía haber una importante cantidad de piedras en bruto según sus estudios y los de Akaashi.

Entrenar lo liberaba de todas esas presiones. Se olvidaba de ellas, o podía pensar en algunos casos con más detenimiento. Supuso que funcionaba igual para sus antiguos compañeros. Se notaba en las sonrisas que siempre llevaban al portar un arma.

― ¡Te dije arriba, Semi-Semi!

― ¡Que pares con esa porquería de Semi-Semi, joder!

― ¡Kuro-chan, dile! ¡Dile que debería ir hacia arriba!

Kuroo le miró unos segundos para comprender la situación. La punta del báculo de Semi humeaba, al igual que uno de los maniquíes.

― ¿Pruebas nuevos hechizos, Semi?

― Sí. Quiero lograr golpear con bolas de veneno. En teoría, deberían confundir durante unos segundos, los que dure la nube que se produzca al romper la bola. Pero estoy teniendo problemas para generar la bola. No puedo calcular la suficiente distancia y terminan sin romperse o explotando antes. Tengo que trabajar en ello.

―Podría ser útil. ―comentó Yaku. ― Tendou, venía a pedirte que llevaras a Lev a practicar con una ballesta un rato. Le prometí que podría hacerlo si al menos diez de sus flechas entraban cerca del centro del blanco.

Tendou se llevó al chico con Semi. Lev le había tomado un gran gusto a la ballesta, pero carecía de todas las habilidades básicas para utilizarla. Yaku sonrió al verlo emocionado. A ambos les gustaba de verdad ver a Lev disfrutar de la magia.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando a los otros. Era relajante. Hasta que Yaku decidió romperlo, luego de mirarlo de reojo varias veces.

―Ya… Son casi tres años, ¿No?

― ¿De qué hablas?

―De… la desaparición de Kenma.

―… ¿Ya tres, eh?

Las cosas habían sido distintas hacia tres años. Kozume Kenma, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Kuroo, aún estaba entre ellos. Había sido un excelente hechicero, prácticamente nato. Ahora tendría la edad de Fukunaga. Hubieran sido compañeros de clase. Hubiera tomado el negocio de su familia. Hubiera pulido sus habilidades.

Pero Kenma había desaparecido y con él, todas esas cosas. Kuroo casi no se permitía pensar en él. Tenía que preocuparse por los que quedaban en el Valle. ¿Qué podría hacer por Kenma? No tenía ni idea de dónde estaría, con quienes o vivo. Incluso si volviera, si lo encontraran, volvería a una ciudad corrupta. No quería eso. No le gustaba para nada que la mejor opción de los chicos fuera analizar la mina como Mika y Akaashi. Que la mayoría tuviera que quedarse en el Valle de Cristal para ayudar en los respectivos negocios familiares. Todos merecían más que eso. Para lograr eso… todos tenían que poner de su parte.

El plan que habían ideado a las apuradas consistía en ir a ver por la noche el bosque. Los únicos con permisos eran Tendou y Kuroo, así que él se había ofrecido. Quizás encontrarían algo que tuviera que ver con la modificación de los monstruos. Sólo era cuestión de acercarse un poco a la mina y esperar. Y eso hizo.

Llevaba un buen rato vigilando los alrededores. Tenía entendido que estaba Kyoutani dando vueltas por allí, cubriendo otras cosas. Kuroo tenía como tarea principal juntar un par de hierbas que servían para hacer increíbles cremas, y, si llegaba a haber, observar a las personas extrañas. Aquellas que no deberían estar allí.

Aquellas personas. Los otros. La organización que trabajaba atrás del gobierno. Habían empezado los rumores poco antes de que Kuroo se comenzara a interesar por las actividades del gobierno. Un poco antes de que Kenma desapareciera. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Qué motivaciones tendrían? ¿De verdad tendrían algo que ver con el cambio en el comportamiento de los monstruos? ¿Que esperaban obtener?

Distraerse generaba ventajas a los enemigos, recordó Kuroo a la vez que sentía el filo de una espada al lado de su cuello.

«Estás bien, ¿Cierto? Quiero verte.»

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Prometo que pronto va a empezar a moverse todo un poco más. Los capítulos de introducción son algo necesarios. Una vez más me disculpo por el retraso. No volverá a pasar.

―No prometas lo imposible.

... ¿Les dije que traje a Semi para no sentirme tan sola? Él es cruel conmigo, saben? Pero fue el único dispuesto a pasar algo de tiempo conmigo... Bueno, a trabajar en el próximo capítulo que si no me pegan. ¿Quieren un dato que no hace absolutamente nada a la historia? Tendou y Semi son pareja, y en su local de ropa tienen una fuente de agua que dentro tiene unas piedras de cuarzo rosa. ¿Otro más? Kuroo tiene un collar con una piedra de turquesa en bruto que Bokuto le regaló.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco review? ¿Debería ir a dormir si quiero levantarme mañana temprano para ir a clases? No, no debería. En fin.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Bueenaaas! *tira confeti* Yo sé que no creían que lo lograría, pero aquí está, ¡El capítulo de antes de fin de año!

En verdad lo siento~~ A ver mis excusas. Mi última actualización fue a mitad de noviembre. Pase el resto del mes salvándome de la escuela, y no me lleve nada. Luego estuve un poco depre por terminar y tuve crisis existenciales sobre mi vida y qué hacer con mi futuro que abandoné a las dos semanas. Tuve bastante flojera y reescribí este capítulo literalmente cuatro veces.

También me compre un teléfono nuevo que, no voy a mentir, ayuda mucho para escribir. Era frustrante tener una idea y que el maldito teclado no tomara bien mis palabras. Fue un gasto necesario.

Muchas gracias a Laet-lyre por tus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. Sobre el matraz aforado... Sinceramente quiero uno entre mis cosas de química. ¡Se vería muy lindo! Pero bueno, el dinero no me alcanzaba para tanto jaja.

Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a la vida, a la noche, a la lluvia, a mi waifu que esperó pacientemente esta actualización, y porque no, al helado que está esperando por mí en el freezer para arrancar el año nuevo.

* * *

Fue esa noche al bosque, un rato antes de lo que habían acordado. La suave brisa que corría en su patio lo distraía y había terminado saliendo de su casa hacia el lugar.

No podía evitar alzar la cabeza y observar las estrellas que había en el cielo. Existían días en los que parecían brillar con mayor intensidad que otros, días en los que bastaba que levantara la cabeza un poco para que sus resplandores le llenaran el campo de visión. El cinturón de Orión, los planetas, la brillante luna, que le daba una pequeña iluminación a su entorno, y constelaciones que se imaginaba tendrían nombres que él no conocería jamás.

En noches como esas, casi podía olvidarse por completo de la misión que se había propuesto. En noches tan bonitas, podía olvidar sus preocupaciones como un adulto. Noches como esa le hubieran hecho feliz hace años.

¿Con cuanta fuerza podían brillar las estrellas una vez que estaban muertas? ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿De qué manera podían enfrentarse a todos sin que los mataran? Si no hacían algo ellos primero, no habría nadie que siguiera sus planes. Nadie a quien iluminar una vez que explotaran, como hacían aquellas brillantes estrellas.

Dejó de trazar las constelaciones que conocía en su cabeza, al escuchar a Matsukawa detrás de él, riendo. Sí. Tenían cosas que hacer, para eso se encontraban allí, no para admirar el cielo.

El bosque se encontraba apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Para una persona cualquiera, sería difícil moverse, pero por suerte no era el caso de ellos. Trabajar con tan poca luz era cosa de todas las noches.

Matsukawa no parecía despegar la mano de su ballesta desde que se había separado de Sawamura Daichi, su compañero de guardia. Le había comentado a Iwaizumi que habían escuchado a una persona que no reconocían. Sawamura, como guardia, aprovecharía su autoridad y les pediría la prueba de que podían estar allí. No querían intromisiones esa noche.

Habían estado preparándose. Algunas veces por mes, se confirmaba la presencia de un monstruo modificado en el bosque. A pesar de la información, los patrullajes se habían mantenido igual. No podían hacer más que ofrecerse para esa noche y con algo de suerte, encontrarían algo.

Iwaizumi había escuchado el veredicto de Sugawara días atrás. Como había sospechado, las piedras habían sido tratada con magia antigua. Eran apenas partes, no hechizos completos. Los libros de magia antigua no eran escasos, pero sí lo eran aquellos que entendieran la escritura.

Lo preocupante era que junto a Kageyama, habían podido descifrar una variedad de hechizos que consideraban, podían ser los causantes de la modificación del poder mágico de los monstruos. Pero aún había otras piedras que no podían identificar bajo qué hechizos estaban. Para saberlo, la forma más rápida era encontrar a alguien realizándolos, y luego buscar una forma de contrarrestarlos. Pero, aunque era la más rápida, no era la más fácil.

Con la luz que apenas alcanzaba para ver dónde estaban, Iwaizumi se sorprendió al oír la voz de Sawamura.

―Era Kuroo.

― ¿Kuroo? ¿El médico?

―El mismo. Le dije que esta noche era especial para los guardias. En teoría, no lo sabía. ¿Quieren que lo tengamos en cuenta?

―No estaría mal. ―contestó Matsukawa. ―Yo no he visto a nadie, además de Kyoutani y un par más de los guardias. Nadie a quien debamos marcar.

―Entiendo. Bueno, ¿Nos movemos? Asahi debería estar esperándonos. Está vigilando una seña.

Iwaizumi sólo escuchaba. Las señas eran zonas hechizadas para vigilar a los monstruos, analizando sus actividades y niveles de magia, cosas similares. Con los datos recolectados, se decidían los horarios de la sirena. Se mantenían controladas con un guardia para evitar incidentes.

Azumane era un buen tipo. No lo conocía en profundidad, pero era de los más cercanos a Sugawara y Sawamura. Los tres había compartido clases en la secundaria, y el chico, aunque no le gustaba mucho la violencia, era increíble manejando la espada. En conjunto con su buen corazón, había conseguido un buen puesto en la guardia.

―Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? ―preguntó Azumane, una vez que se unió a ellos.

―No hay gran plan. Vamos, si encontramos algo raro escuchamos, intervenimos de ser necesario, y nos vamos.

―No podemos arriesgarnos mucho, pueden descubrirnos. ―añadió Sawamura.

La información que tenían no era demasiada, pero era de una fuente más que confiable. Las cosas que el informante decía terminaban siendo realidad. Matsukawa había sido el encargado de hacerle una visita, y éste le había dicho que pronto habría otro ataque de parte de los monstruos, razón por la que estaban en el bosque esa noche. Iwaizumi suponía que pronto podrían llegar a la organización detrás del gobierno. Aquella que el informante había afirmado que existía. Vendía sus conocimientos al mejor postor, y hasta la fecha, nunca se había equivocado cuando se trataba de información.

Una flecha golpeó cerca de ellos, sobresaltándolos. Si bien había sido un golpe inesperado, no dudaron y tomaron sus armas, dispuestos a combatir. Solo hicieron falta unos segundos para empezar a sentir algunos hechizos sobre él. Por su parte, Iwaizumi podía aportar a sus compañeros uno para aumentar la fuerza, el cual le era útil a Daichi y Azumane, quienes manejaban espadas como él. De haber estado Hanamaki con ellos, se habría beneficiado de aquel que servía para mejorar la puntería, de Matsukawa. En su lugar, ellos podían aprovecharse de uno para aumentar su velocidad.

Se acercaron al lugar de donde parecían provenir las flechas sólo para encontrarse con una horda de monstruos, dispuestos a atacarles. No parecía destacar ninguno, pero Iwaizumi no podía negar que se sentía observado. Seguramente era el arquero que les estaba atacando.

Kyoutani llegó en mitad del encuentro, destrozando a los monstruos con sus balas. Eran pequeñas e inofensivas si no se trataban con un buen número de hechizos para potenciarlas a la hora de impactar. Su increíble fuerza era lo que lo destacaba como guardia.

― ¡Kyoutani-kun! ¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso? ―le preguntó Sawamura, a la vez que tomaba una poción de sus bolsillos y la compartía con Azumane.

―No. Vine por el ruido.

―Tan escueto como siempre. ¿Alguien notó algo antes de que nos atacara?

Se miraron entre ellos sin emitir sonido. Iwaizumi hizo una nota mental de traer un hechicero con ellos la próxima vez. A Sugawara le hubiera resultado sencillo notar una presencia oculta y alertarlos de ella.

Era una habilidad que ninguno de los presentes poseía, ya que eran más bien luchadores. Sin embargo, no muchas cosas escapaban de Matsukawa. Le advirtió a Iwaizumi sobre una pequeña bolsa de piedras cerca de él, a la vez que una nueva flecha los alcanzaba. Esa vez, había rozado el rostro de Kyoutani, y algo de sangre caía por el corte.

La silueta de la persona que les había atacado se movía. Corrieron intentando alcanzarle, pero en un momento hubo un destello que les cegó temporalmente, impidiéndoles continuar. Quien fuera que los había atacado, no trabajaba solo. Intentaron retomar la persecución, pero no llegaron más allá de la mina. Dentro, se podía escuchar el ruido de personas saliendo.

― ¿Bokuto?

―Ah, ¡Perdón, Sawamura! La jornada se extendió mucho más de lo que esperábamos, ¿No, Komi?

―Sí, disculpen. Ya nos vamos.

Los guardias sacudieron la cabeza prácticamente al unísono cuando se fueron. Ellos no eran. Iwaizumi suspiró, sosteniendo la nueva bolsa de piedras en su mano. Había sido otra noche desperdiciada. Tenían que idear un nuevo plan si querían lograr algo. Y ese plan incluía darle una visita al informante, que sospechaba, los había vendido.

«Prometiste venir. No vas a romper nuestra promesa, ¿Verdad?»

* * *

¿Les gustó? Ah, tengo que admitir que me costó terminar este capítulo.

¡No conseguía contar lo que quería! Pero la satisfacción es mucho mayor cuando ocurren cosas como esas.

También quiero comentarles que subí un par de cosas KuroDai, por el año nuevo y por el cumpleaños de Daichi. Ya mencioné que soy multishipper, ¿No? Hay uno por el KuroDai Weekend, y otros dos por las fiestas. Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, pues agradecería que se dieran una vuelta si les agrada la pareja. ¡Sólo les robaré un ratito de sus vidas!

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Capitulo 5

_¡Bueenaaaaas! ¡Soy un espíritu del más allá que viene a traer la continuación de esta historia! ~ Soy un desastre. No puedo creer que tardé casi dos meses en actualizar. ¡Eso no se hace, no sigan mi ejemplo! ¿Mis razones? Varian entre muchas cosas, pero qué más da, ya estamos aquí._

 _¿Están al día con el manga? ¿Están emocionados? ¡Yo sí! ¡La interacción de las ships! ...Digo, el partido, sí, claro._

 _En fin,_

 _Guest: ¡Gracias por tu review! Ya veremos si Iwaizumi consigue sus respuestas. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capitulo si aun sigues por aqui!_

 _Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Furudate._

* * *

― ¡Woah, estás que arde, Yakkun! ¿Todos estos reprobados? ¿Qué harán esos pobres chicos cuando les tomes exámenes de verdad?

― Estudiar, espero.

― ¿Estas cosas no se veían solamente en las clases más avanzadas al final de año?

―Sí, pero el programa cambió. Si no se las diera ahora a todos, los otros profesores me matarían. El tiempo que no se usa en magia…

―Bueno, siempre he creído que la matemática es como una especie de hechicería, con todas esas cosas raras que tiene. Debería ser un tipo de magia prohibida.

―No exageres.

Rieron mientras Kuroo terminaba de revisar exámenes, los cuales les pasaba a Yaku para que calificara. Habían estado así la última hora, aprovechando que sus alumnos estaban fuera, en clase de educación física.

― ¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo?

― ¿Te molesto estando aquí, Yakkun? ―antes de esperar la respuesta afirmativa del otro chico, continuó― Estoy esperando a Lev, antes de irme a una visita. Me dijo que tenía un par de preguntas sobre unas cosas que le di. ¿Cómo le está yendo?

― En general no he oído muchas quejas, salvo de que no tiene problema en expresar cuando algo le disgusta. Se ganó unas cuantas reprimendas de varios profesores, pero no le cae mal a ninguno que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

―Alissa me pidió que lo tenga ocupado. Dice que si está mucho en la tienda se siente mal por no ayudarla. Quisiera asegurarme de que el consultorio no es un impedimento para que obtenga buenas calificaciones.

―Buenas es decir demasiado, ¿No te parece? Sabes que Lev apenas puede… Hablando de roma.

Las risas de los chicos se acercaban al salón de clases en el que estaban. Tenían una clase de matemáticas con Yaku que empezaba en diez minutos, así que suponía que habían decidido volver un poco antes de terminar el recreo, para revisar la tarea y cosas como esa. Lev entraba seguido de Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi y Yachi Hitoka.

― Ah, ¿Podemos juntarnos después? Tengo que hacer.

― ¡Sí, claro! ¡Nos vemos después, Lev-kun!

― ¡Que tenga buen día, Kuroo-san!

Los chicos se fueron, cada cual a su respectiva clase.

― ¡Gracias por venir, Kuroo-san! ¡Espero que no haya sido una molestia!

―No te preocupes, tenía cosas que hacer por aquí. A ellos... no les importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con el libro, ¿Cierto?

Ojeo rápidamente el libro que Lev sacó de su mochila. La magia ya no se enseñaba en la escuela, y si los chicos que intentaban realizarla no eran instruidos adecuadamente, podían tener muy mala suerte. Por eso, aunque estaba prohibida en el colegio, no se decía nada si se enseñaba para un trabajo, como para la medicina.

―Yachi-san y Yamaguchi creen que es genial que tengas uno de estos, pero a Tsukki no le importa nada la magia. Sé que puede usarla por Yamaguchi, pero... a él no le interesa. A Yachi-san y a Yamaguchi les da bastante miedo salirse de lo básico.

―Hm... Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Que necesitas de mí?

―Eh... Es sobre el diagnóstico especial que me dio... ¡Aquí está! ¿Por qué estas piedras se pueden utilizar para distintas pociones? ¿Qué diferencia generan?

―Ah, estos casos son de mis favoritos…

Las pociones se hacían con piedras, las cuales contenían un cierto porcentaje de magia. Existían algunas piedras que podían actuar de una forma u otra, dependiendo de con qué estuvieran combinadas. Podían actuar con un porcentaje menor o mayor de magia dependiendo de esa combinación.

― ¡Ah, ya entendí! Entonces, para esta persona que es un mercader sería más sencillo darle la poción C y para el guardia es más rápido una poción A, ¿Verdad?

―Sí, así es. ―Se quedó en silencio, viendo a Yaku señalarle la hora― ¿Necesitas algo más de mí, Lev?

―No, Kuroo-san. ¡Iré luego de clases al consultorio!

―Será una tarde ajetreada, te estaré esperando.

Salió del colegio y se encaminó a la salida de la ciudad. Tenía que visitar a un paciente, después de todo.

Esa mañana, luego de tratar el corte de la mejilla de Kyoutani, éste le comentó sobre la noche anterior. Kuroo se había ido despues de que Sawamura lo había arrinconado (Aunque se había dado cuenta de su presencia, prefirió evitar problemas). Le había dicho que era una noche especial, y definitivamente quería saber por qué.

Kuroo odiaba su trabajo de vez en cuando. Odiaba cuando tenía que decirles a las señoras que sus maridos no volverían a casa. Odiaba cuando tenía que decir que un accidente había sido más grave de lo que esperaba. Odiaba cuando tenía que decirle a alguien que no se recuperaría.

Pero odiaba aún más cuando se trataba de una enfermedad de alguien cercano a su edad.

Su paciente era Moniwa Kaname. Su familia vivía cerca del bosque cuando ocurrió la explosión hacia tres años y habían sido de los más afectados, junto a la familia Futakuchi y Aone, entre otros. Los adultos de las familias habían fallecido, y Moniwa había decidido tomar bajo su ala, con sus escasos quince años, a Futakuchi Kenji y a Aone Takanobu.

Moniwa había tenido un accidente poco tiempo antes de haberse graduado, y éste le había costado gran parte de la vista del ojo izquierdo. Recordaba haber ido a verlo con su padre cuando éste aún vivía. Moniwa era muy amable, y a pesar de su discapacidad, nunca se molestaba con nadie. Apenas los otros chicos terminaron la escuela, decidieron quedarse con él, y colaboraban económicamente de la forma en que podían.

El rumor popular era que en una de las noches, Futakuchi había sido lastimado y Moniwa, quien había optado por aprender para ser un clérigo, había ido a ayudarle, lo cual causó que el monstruo que rondaba la zona le atacara. Gracias a ello, no veía casi nada de un ojo, sólo sombras.

Cuando llegó a la casa y tocó, Futakuchi ya estaba esperándolo. Lo había llamado esa mañana, luego de que terminara su trabajo.

― ¡Kuroo-kun! ¿Quieres beber algo?― Escuchó, detrás del chico que le había abierto la puerta.

― ¡Moniwa-san! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la cama!

―Agradezco la oferta, pero él tiene razón. Yo vengo a verte.

Kuroo acompaño a Moniwa de vuelta a la habitación, aunque ya se sabía el camino de memoria y no necesitaba ayuda para moverse por la casa.

― ¿Puedes recostarte? Bien. Trata de seguir la luz, vale, ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Eh, me duele un poco la cabeza y siento como una puntada en el ojo.

―Hm... Están un poco irritados ambos. A simple vista no parece que haya nada raro. ¿Los has estado forzando?

―... Quizás.

Siguió con su chequeo de rutina, y luego llegó al peor momento. Si bien Moniwa apenas podía ver con su ojo afectado, de vez en cuando lo llamaban diciéndole lo mucho que le dolía el ojo y que necesitaba su ayuda.

Sabía que Moniwa resistía el dolor tanto como podía. Sabía que muchas veces no aguantaba más y salía al bosque, para que Futakuchi y Aone no lo vieran. Era un buen chico, y no se merecía lo que le había ocurrido, y definitivamente no se merecía que la única forma de calmar el dolor de su ojo inservible fuera con una inyección dentro de este.

Aunque debía ser él quien tenía que calmar a los pacientes, Moniwa hacia su mejor esfuerzo por distraerle. Sabía que odiaba que sintieran pena por él, pero no podía evitarlo.

― ¿Qué tienes, Kuroo-kun? Estás increíblemente callado esta tarde.

―Quisiera hacer un canje.

―… Te escucho.

―Necesito saber algunas cosas. Ayer fue una noche especial para los guardias, ¿Ocurrió algo que sepas? ¿Hay algo que puedas contarme? Cualquier cosa.

―Bueno, sé que habrá bastantes cambios pronto. Se volverá a alterar todo.

― ¿Alterar? ¿En qué sentido?

―Te lo contaré cuando terminemos con esto, con una buena taza de té.

Moniwa, Futakuchi y Aone eran el canal con el mejor informante de todos. La mayoría de las personas pensaba que Moniwa había decidido sacrificar su ojo para la clarividencia, pero le había afirmado a Kuroo más de una vez que no había sido eso, que ese rumor era mentira.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que fuera más concreto, apareció Iwaizumi. Kuroo usualmente no quería ser cruel, pero era cierto que había tenido roces con el chico en la secundaria. La mayoría habían sido menores, nada que pudiera recordar con exactitud, pero habían sido suficientes como para crear un ambiente incómodo entre ambos.

― ¿Cómo estás, Iwaizumi? ¿Cómo está Oikawa?

―... Bien.

― ¡Que bueno saberlo! ¿Volverá a casa en algún momento? ¿A sus raíces?

―No sé nada de Oikawa, Kuroo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Oh, nada. Sólo estaba revisando a Moniwa, el cual debería irse a descansar de inmediato. No atender visitas.

―No pasa nada, Kuroo-kun. Si me das un segundo le diré a Futakuchi que te traiga lo que te debo...

―Está bien. Puedo venir mañana a buscar la paga, no te preocupes. Hazte cargo de tu visita.

«El gobierno oculta muchas cosas, ¿No crees?»

* * *

¡Buenas una vez más! ¿Se esperaban a Moniwa? ¿No? ¡Yo tampoco! Ah... ¿Acaso creían que yo tenía alguna clase de poder sobre esta historia? Estaba planeando el capítulo, Moniwa pasó por mi mente y... esto salió. Estoy feliz con como quedó y prometo no agregar más datos, nos centraremos en lo que sabemos por ahora... ¡Es la primera mención de Oikawa, aparte! Eso sí que no se lo esperaban, ¿Verdad?

En fin, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Semi volverá a ser mi compañero para no sentirme sola? (Spoiler Alert: Sí.)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
